


Fool's Hope

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, No happy end, hurt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: You should have killed the butterflies when you had the chance.





	

    Foolish boy, thinking he could love you.  That he could _ever_ want _you_.  It was stupid to even hope he might feel the same.

      You should have killed the butterflies when they first hatched. Should have drowned them with fighting crime and running the team.  Should have taken control while you could.

      I thought you would know by now, that the world won't let you be happy.  Not like this.  You're not allowed to keep the ones you love, boy.  You should have learned that when your parents fell, when your brother died.  You should have known you would have to watch him fall for another.

      You were a fool to hope.


End file.
